Hen'na Waiban
|diff★☆ = ★★★★☆☆ |image = |titles = The Weird Wyvern, The Blue Scavenger |names = --- |species = Flying Wyvern |habitats = Deserted Island, Sunken Hollow, Jurassic Frontier |size = Largest: 1281.21 cm Smallest: 1002.81 cm |relations = Nargacuga,Tigrex |move = --- |elements = None |ailments = Fatigue Stun Poison |weaknesses = Thunder |creator = Nargacuga103103}} Physiology A large Flying wyvern similar to Nargacuga and Tigrex with cyan scales that eats carcasses of dead monsters often rotting ones. Their wings are large and has a row of three large black claws on the ends of the wings to help grip on the ground when running. Their bones are light making them fast .A certain organ sac located in the chest collects chemicals from rotten meals to be used against predators and leftover chemicals slowly change into poison made by another organ then the poison is stored in the spike on it's tail. The chemicals that is spat out slows down enemies. The tail has a large straight spike that ejects poison as a defense. Behavior A monster that is skittish and often tries to poison or slow down opponents to defeat them but,when nearly killed it acts ferocious.It often careful or cautious and often cowardly. Ecological Information Placement in the Food Chain At the bottom of the food chain because of it being a scavenger. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Passive to small monsters and will not try to attack them unless attacked by one of them. Tracks Footprints Blue scale Goo Locale Interactions If there is a cliff/ledge it will jump and do a dive bomb attack. Special Behaviors If there is a carcass of a Large monster in the area this monster will go to that carcass and eat it slower than a normal small monster carcass and then after eating the large monster carcass it will go to sleep. Cutscene The hunter approaches a cyan blue wyvern at the Deserted Island eating a carcass the monster turns around shoots a blob at the hunter misses then roars starting the hunt. Ecology cutscene: '''At the Sunken Hollow Jaggi are feasting on a corpse then a Hen'na Waiban walks roars scaring the Jaggi causing them to run away then the large cyan wyvern feasts on the corpse. Abilities A throw up blob attack that may cause Fatigue. A tail swipe attack that may poison the hunter. A dive bomb attack (of a ledge or cliff) A charge attack that can stun. A chomp close-range attack. A rapid fire version of its blob attack that is shot three times(Rage status) Rage and Tired States During the Rage state the monster will get a small increase in attack and large increase in speed and will be able to rapid fire its blob attack three times in the same spot and the blobs are also larger and deal more damage than it's other attacks(except it's dive bomb attack) and it's eyes will glow a dark red and will cause streaks of light while moving similar to Nargacuga. During the Tired State the monster will trip during it's charge attack and will not do it's dive bomb attacks and will drool when not attacking and it's blob attacks are shot at random places. Mounting Information If mounted while doing its dive bomb attack it will be easier to be more successful at tripping it over. Ecology This monster often searches for carcasses for food and developing poison and using slowing chemicals often skittish. Often has a vary small area to itself in its habitat. Claws on it's wing have been developed for rugged terrain and a pair of organs that are for defenses. Skittish, Cautious, And Cowardly Breakable Parts Head, Tail(Severable)Wings(If broken slows done dive bomb attacks),claws Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head(Two stars) * Wings(Three stars) * Chest(One star) * Back(One star) * Tail(Three stars) Element Effectiveness Fire(One star) Water(Two stars) Thunder(Three stars) Ice(One star) Dragon(Two stars) Earth(One star) Wind(One star) Status Effectiveness Poison(One star) Sleep(Three stars) Paralysis(One star) Blast(One star) Stun(Three stars) Blind(Two stars) Shiny Item Drops Materials: Wyvern Tear, Scavengers Fang Slinger ammo:Thorn pod Quests Carves Low rank: * Scavengers Fang: A fang that is meant to rip of rotting meat off of bone * Hen'na Hide: A blue hide that is strangley thin but not see through. * Black Waiban Claw: A Waiban Claw used for gripping rugged terrain. * Hen'na Tail: A tail of a Hen'na Waiban ,quite poisonous. High Rank: * Scavengers Fang+: A fang that is meant to rip rotting meat excellently off the bone. * Hen'na Hide+ :A cyan hide that is thin and is used by people a lot. * Black Waiban Claw+: A claw meant for even the most rugged terrain * Hen'na Tail :A tail of a Hen'na Waiban , quite poisonous. Weapons * '''The Scavenger's Longsword: '''A sword that fills the user with a sense of that of a scavenger .Needed materials: Scavengers fang x2, Machalite ore x3, Hen'na Hide x1,Black Waiban Claw x2.Attack:110 2000z * 'The Weird Lance: '''A Lance often made fun of for it's uniqueness but actually really defensive.'Needed materials: Scavengers fang x1, Machalite ore x2, Hen'na Hide x2,Black Waiban Claw x3.Attack:115 2000z * Scavenger's Twin Fangs: Twin swords that are known mostly for speed but not strength. Needed materials: '''Scavengers fang x2, Machalite ore x2, Hen'na Hide x2, Hen'na Tailx1.Attack:100 Ailment Poison 2000z * '''Scavenger's Bowgun: A Light bowgun that is known for its nice cyan color.'Needed materials: '''Scavengers fang x1, Machalite ore x4, Hen'na Hide x2, Hen'na Tail x1.Attack:90 2000z * '''The Weird and Blue Great sword: '''A sword that is strong,weird,and blue.'Needed materials: '''Scavengers fang x2,Machalite ore x2,Hen'na Hide x2,Hen'na Tail x1.Attack:625 Ailment: Poison 2500z Armor Hen'na Helm: A helmet with a weird look but a cyan color goes along with it.Defense:15 Elemental resistances: Fire+3,Water+1,Thunder-3,Ice 0,Dragon-1 Skills: Tremor Resistance+2,Sleep-2,Health+1 Materials: Hen'na Tail x1,Machalite ore x2,Hen'na Hide x2,Black Waiban Claw x2 Price:2050z Hen'na Chestplate: A chestplate that is extremely comfortable and is built for speed.Defense:15 Elemental resistances: Fire+2,Water+2,Thunder-2,Ice 0,Dragon-2 Skills: Tremor Resistance+3,Sleep-3,Health+1 Materials: Hen'na Hide x3,Machalite ore x1,Scavengers fang x2,Black Waiban Claw x1 Price:2050z Hen'na ArmGaurds: Flexible but quite comfy. Defense:15 Elemental resistances: Fire+1,Water+1,Thunder-1,Ice 0,Dragon-1 Skills: Tremor Resistance+1,Sleep-1,Health+2 Materials: Hen'na Hide x2,Machalite ore x2,Scavengers fang x2,Black Waiban Claw x1 Price:2000z Hen'na Faulds: A cyan waist armor that is comfy. Defense:15 Elemental Resistances: Fire+1,Water+3,Thunder-2,Ice 0,Dragon-2 Skills: Health+2,Sleep-3,Tremor Resistance+1 Materials: Hen'na Hide x1,Machalite ore x2,Scavengers fang x3,Black Waiban Claw x2 Price:2000z Hen'na LegGaurds: Armor meant for speed and also comfy and unique.Defense:15 Elemental Resistances: Fire+2,Water+2,Thunder-1,Ice 0,Dragon-3 Skills: Tremor Resistance+3,Sleep-3,Health+1 Materials: Hen'na Hide x2,Machalite ore x2,Scavengers fang x1,Black Waiban Claw x1 Price:2050z Battle Theme Notes * It shares the same theme as great maccao because of it's somewhat goofiness * It's name translates into "Stange Wyvern" * This is Nargacuga103103's first monster and such made it more of an average monster. * It is Nargacuga103103's first flying wyvern. * To compliment it's name translation it's attacks and behavior are strange for that of Flying wyvern. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Fatigue Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Poison Monster